


Tsundere Socks

by SlushyRain



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But everyone knows he's cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I've literally had this half-written for months, Playful teasing, Praise, Reader has no defining features, Reader is genderless, Red has a dirty mouth, Red refuses to admit he's cute, Tsundere Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushyRain/pseuds/SlushyRain
Summary: Red refuses to admit that he's cute. Shenanigans follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so shit at summaries?? What even.
> 
> Teen rating only for cussing, all fluff. Enjoy flustered Red.

“Fuck you!” Red screeched, throwing his dirty sock at your face.

“Awh, look at the wee skele!” You cooed, dodging the harmless projectile. “Throwing his lil socks that go on his cute little feetsies!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! My feet ain’t cute!” The skeleton sputtered, glaring at you from his side of the couch.

“Sure they are,” You waved a hand dismissively. “I love you, so your feet are automatically cute. All of you is cute.”

Red growled, low and menacing, at your words. He was a proud skeleton monster with a frightening amount of power thrumming through his bones. Sure, he was short and maybe a little on the pudgy side, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t hold his own in a battle. Hell, his LV was proof of that.

“Fuck off with that, human. For the last god damn time, I ain’t cute.”

“Why is it so hard for to accept that I find you cute, Red? I tell you every day and it always ends up this way.” You pout, crossing your arms defensively. “Ever since I met you, I’ve thought you were cute. That’s why I went up to you at the bar!”

A red blush began to creep along the skeleton’s cheeks as he averted his gaze to the side. You sneaked around the couch as his attention was diverted, reaching out with your hands. Red noticed you a second too late, eye sockets widening in shock as he noticed how close you were.

“W-whoa-!” Red gasped, the rest of his sentence being cut off by you tackling him to the ground.

You had the smaller skeleton pinned under you, hands on either side of his skull and straddling his waist. Red’s hands were covering his face, but you could see the luminescent glow of his blush peeking through.

“You are cute,” You whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to his hands. “From your wee feetsies,” Another kiss to his forehead. “To your jagged teeth that I love,” You could hear him whimpering under you. “And the way you sweat when you’re nervous,” As if on cue, a sweat bead rolls down the side of his skull. “You are everything that I could have wanted in a boyfriend and more.”

Red had been reduced to a whimpering, sweaty mess under you and your loving words. His entire skull was covered in his magical blush and you could hear his bones rattling quietly.

“Red?”

“Shut yer trap!” Red squealed, reaching over and snatching the sock from earlier that had fallen to the floor. He shoved the article of clothing into your mouth and covered your face with both of his hands. Red’s gaze was averted, looking off to the side and away from your amused gaze. “I heard ya! Okay?!”

You nodded, allowing him to keep your mouth stuffed and covered. After a moment, he pulled his hands back and you spit the sock out to the side.

“I love you, Red.”

“… I love ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompt ideas!!! Any AU, character, whatever! I need to stay motivated, ahh,,,,


End file.
